Unfair
by Beautiful Thief
Summary: There are a number of reasons why Daiki thinks Kise is unfairly attractive, and pretty much all of them have to do with the fact that he's not a girl and Daiki still wants to f*** him. And also maybe hold his hand and go out on like, dates and shit with him. Maybe.


I was having feels and then this happened. Oops. I hadn't actually meant to write more AoKise yet.

* * *

Kise, he thinks, is unfairly attractive.

There are a number of reasons why Daiki thinks Kise is unfairly attractive, and pretty much all of them have to do with the fact that he's not a girl and Daiki still wants to fuck him.

And also maybe hold his hand and go out on like, dates and shit with him. Maybe.

It's just, Daiki's pretty sure that Kise's _real_ smile is like, the best thing ever and it's really annoyingly cute in this way that only a girl's smile should be cute.

But it's not a girl, it's fucking Kise.

To be fair, most of his anger regarding Kise has more to do with the fact that he's angry at himself for managing to unwittingly fall in love with the stupid blond boy in middle school.

The problem was that Kise is kind of really fucking pretty even if he is a guy, and Daiki was mildly distressed to discover that he didn't mind that Kise wasn't soft and curvy-looking like his type of girl is. The problem is that Daiki has gone through middle school and the first year of high school and it's only just _now_, after all the dramatic events of this winter and the stinging losses to Seirin and the boiling fury of Haizaki and the dark pleasure of punching that horrible bastard, after all these things that Daiki has fucking realised that he's hot for Kise.

And also that he has no one to complain about this to, because he's pretty sure Satsuki has some kind of betting pool running on his state of utter obliviousness to his own goddamn feelings and he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of being the first person to know.

(She probably already knows he's figured it out, or at the very least she probably thinks he's close to figuring it out, the way she's been fucking smiling at him lately, like _yes, this is going exactly as I expected_)

* * *

It's just, Daiki wants someone to talk to about this, because he's _bad_ at this feelings crap, and he really fucking likes Kise, and he would really like to not screw everything up between them.

In the end, despite knowing that he's the second-most likely person to have a good guess on the timeline of Daiki's obliviousness, Daiki goes to talk to Tetsu.

He calls him out to a basketball court, because pretty much every important moment and conversation of Daiki's life has been on a basketball court. Daiki thinks better on the concrete of a street court than he ever does in a school room. Everything makes _sense_ to Daiki on a basketball court.

Daiki arrives before Tetsu, and entertains himself by playing a game in his head to calm his nerves before admitting _out loud_ to _someone else_ that he's mooning over Kise. Because of this, when Tetsu finally announces his presence, Daiki is startled and jumps almost as high as he's seen Kagami go in a game.

"Fuck, Tetsu!"

Tetsu gives him a look, as if Daiki should have known that he'd get startled. He supposes he probably should have known. Tetsu repeats his greeting.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

Daiki throws the basketball at Tetsu. "Hi. Play with me."

Tetsu puts his things down with Daiki's, and comes out onto the court. "What did you want to talk about, Aomine-kun?"

Daiki frowns. "What makes you think I don't want to just play with you?"

Tetsu's expression doesn't change, but somehow Daiki senses he's exasperated with him. "If you really wanted someone to play against, you would have called Kagami-kun or Kise-kun," Tetsu says calmly. "But you think better on a basketball court, which is why we're here."

Fucking Tetsu. Daiki watches as he shoots, and runs to grab the rebound – Tetsu can shoot now, yeah, but his accuracy still needs work. Daiki slams the ball in, chases it down where it lands, and turns to look at Tetsu.

"Fine." There's no point in lying to him, or stalling. Tetsu will only begin to resort to more painful methods of information extraction, and this is going to suck enough without taking Tetsu's fist to his side or head. "I like Kise."

"I know." Tetsu is, as expected, unperturbed by the information. "So what's the problem?"

"You _know_? Why didn't you _say_ something?" Daiki explodes. Tetsu steals the ball from him and shoots. It goes in this time.

"I wanted to win the bet," Tetsu informs him. "Momoi-san was sure she'd win, but she was a little bit too optimistic."

Daiki doesn't know if he wants to laugh, cry, or punch Tetsu.

"Thank you, incidentally," Tetsu adds. Yeah, Daiki really wants to punch him, but he's pretty sure that Kagami will come and beat him up if he returns Tetsu all bloodied up and he'd really hate for Kagami to stop playing one-on-one with him.

"Whatever," Daiki grumbles. "So what do I _do_?"

"You have the patience of a _saint_, Kuroko."

Kagami's leaning against the fence. Daiki resists the urge to chuck the basketball at his face because the oaf will just catch it anyway, and instead scowls at Tetsu, who just blinks at him.

"You never said Kagami-kun couldn't come," Tetsu says to him, before turning to Kagami. "Hello, Kagami-kun."

Daiki grunts a greeting at the redhead, who returns the expression with a nod of his head.

"Clearly," Kagami says, "what you do is tell him you like him."

Daiki scoffs at him. "As if it's so fucking easy," he says. He's a little bit embarrassed about how uncertain and girly he sounds.

Kagami shrugs. "It's not _hard_," he argues. "I mean, I'm not exactly the best at picking these things, but I give it at _least_ a sixty-percent likelihood that Kise is at least somewhat interested in men, and while you have a terrible personality, it's not like you're hideous to look at."

Tetsu seems mildly impressed by his partner. "Kagami-kun can be surprisingly perceptive sometimes," he remarks.

"What do you mean _surprisingly_?"

"Kagami-kun has many good qualities, but his powers of perception are not one of them."

"You're such a _brat_."

Daiki decides it's time to interrupt. "If you're done flirting," he says loudly, "can we _please_ get back to my problem?"

Kagami goes red and sputters, as expected. Tetsu just sighs.

"We addressed your problem, Aomine-kun. You should just confess to Kise-kun."

"I don't want to screw up our friendship," Daiki admits, kicking his foot against the concrete. "What if he doesn't like me? What if everything gets weird between us and he doesn't want to play basketball with me anymore? What if he thinks I'm disgusting?"

Daiki doesn't have the guts to look at Kagami or Tetsu as he admits these things. It's embarrassing, mostly because he feels so much more _vulnerable_ with Kagami there.

Because he's not looking, he's shocked when Tetsu puts a comforting hand on his arm, and jumps.

"Kise-kun has a gentle heart," Tetsu tells him. "Kise-kun admired you for a long time, and even if he has quit admiring your basketball, you are an important person to him. Kise-kun would never think that you are disgusting for having feelings for him. Even if Kise-kun does not return your feelings, you can trust Kise-kun to be kind to you. Kise-kun is more perceptive than you give him credit for. Maybe he is not good at school, but Kise-kun understands people. After all, Kise-kun's abilities stem from watching people."

Daiki can't help but stare, because Tetsu doesn't usually _talk_ so much. Tetsu gives him that little smile, and takes his hand off Daiki's arm.

"Can we play basketball now?" Kagami complains. Tetsu passes him the ball.

* * *

So, despite what Tetsu and Kagami said, actually saying something to Kise is harder than it sounds.

Since realising his stupid feelings for the stupid model, Daiki couldn't even send him a mail asking for a one-on-one. And that was kind of their _thing_.

Daiki felt like a fucking girl. And not even a cool girl, he felt like an embarrassingly _cowardly_ girl.

"Satsuki," he whined, "help."

He could feel her shaking with stifled laughter where she was sitting next to him on her bed. "No can do, Dai-chan." Her tone was _far_ too cheerful. "This is something only you can do."

Daiki sighed. "Fucking Kise."

For some reason, this caused Satsuki to lose control of herself, and she dissolved into giggles.

* * *

Somewhat thankfully, Kise doesn't seem to have the same difficulty asking Daiki to play basketball with him, so he ends up not having to send him a mail anyway.

"Aominecchi!"

Daiki had kind of hoped that he would arrive before Kise, if only so that he could steady these fucking jitters by playing a bit on his own before he arrived, but it seemed the invitation to play was the extent of his good fortune for today. Idly, Daiki wondered if he should have asked Midorima about his horoscope.

"Yo." Daiki sidled up to the court, trying not to appear either too eager or too nervous. "Ready to play?"

Kise grinned. "I'm always ready to play one-on-one with Aominecchi."

Thankfully, it was easy to put aside his nerves the moment he stepped onto the court. When Kise passed him the ball, Daiki couldn't help but feel that maybe he had a modicum of control over things. He'd beat Kise, and then he'd say it. He _would_. Aomine Daiki was not a fucking coward, and he could face his feelings head on.

He _could_, god fucking damn it.

Playing Kise was hard – playing Kise was _always_ hard, now that he'd unlocked his Perfect Copy. The last to shine, Daiki would absently think, but Kise shone brightest of all.

That was another thing he kind of liked about Kise. He could push him now, they played the game that they loved together on an equal field and that almost thrilled Daiki more than everything else combined.

"You're such a monster, Kise," Daiki told him after scoring.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Aominecchi," Kise replied, laughing. "Especially not right after you beat me."

Daiki shrugged, and picked up the ball to toss to Kise. "Whether or not I tell you doesn't make it any less true."

He turned towards his things, fishing out his water bottle. Fuck, why was he suddenly so _nervous_?

Kise dribbled the ball absently as he waited for Daiki.

"Fuck it," Daiki growled, and he spun around and stalked over to Kise, before grabbing his shirt and hauling him into a rough kiss. He was pleased that Kise let go of the ball to curl his arms about him but then-

Was Kise fucking smiling?

He let go of Kise's shirt as he pulled back. He _was_. And that wasn't just any kind of smile. That was a knowing kind of smile.

That... did not bode well.

"About time, Aominecchi," Kise commented. Daiki felt his face heat up, and he prayed to any god that was out there that his dark skin would prevent Kise from noticing any redness on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Daiki yelled. Kise just regarded him with a patient look.

"Well," Kise started slowly, "you took ages. I got sick of waiting for you to mail me. I already had to pay out to Kurokocchi, you know. I was hoping that you would come for me _before_ then."

Daiki buried his face in his hands.

"I changed my mind. I hate you."

Kise laughed, but he pulled one of Daiki's hands away from his face and threaded his fingers between Daiki's.

"I like you too, Aominecchi," he whispered in his ear. "So please don't hate me."

Daiki looks at him, and Kise's face is still unfairly attractive, and the way he's smiling now is so fucking cute and happy; so Daiki does the only thing he can.

He sighs and gives in.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go, we can't play basketball if we're fucking holding hands."

* * *

I'm much happier with how I wrote Aomine this time haha. Posting this at like 5am is probably a bad idea but I'm really bad at impulse control when I'm tired.

Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
